Et dehors il fait si froid
by Chipuliara
Summary: Il fait nuit depuis bien longtemps déjà dans le ciel de Londres. John est inquiet, Sherlock n'est pas rentré. OS. /!\ Slash Johnlock /!\ Enjoy !


**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'oeuvre de ces messieurs Doyle et Ritchie ne m'appartient.

**Paring** : Johnlock

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce fandom ! (C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs O.o) J'espère que ça vous plaira ^_^

Ah, et aussi, ceci est un OS tout ce qu'il y a de plus court !

Enjoy :)

**. . .**

* * *

**. Et dehors il fait si froid .**

La pluie, battante, frappe contre les vitres de l'appartement. Dehors, des hommes parlent trop fort, comme si la nuit pouvait les empêcher de se faire entendre. John entend chacun de leurs mots, malgré les vitres, malgré la pluie. Il tend l'oreille. L'heure n'a plus d'importance, il ne réussira pas à fermer les yeux.

Holmes n'est pas rentré. Holmes n'est toujours pas rentré. Et il pleut dehors. Et les rues de Londres la nuit… pourvu qu'il aille bien. Il y a tant de raisons pour qu'il ne rentre définitivement plus. Pourvu qu'il soit en vie.

Dans l'entrée, le bruit métallique de la poignée le fait se redresser. Il écoute encore pour être sûr. La porte s'ouvre, il sort de sa chambre, reste immobile face à cette apparition titubante. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. Il les rouvre à temps pour faire en sorte que la tête de son ami ne se fracasse pas sur le sol quand il tombe.

-Watson !

Son halène empeste l'alcool, il ne peut pas voir la peine au fond des yeux de son sauveur.

-Vous debout, quelle surprise !

-Vous êtes trempé.

John l'aide à se relever et le fait s'asseoir sur leur canapé. Sherlock ne le regarde pas quand il quitte la pièce, n'a pas bougé quand il revient avec un linge propre.

Il s'assoit près de lui, le contemple un instant. Dieu qu'il est beau sous ses apparences de chien mouillé. Il lui passe la serviette dans les cheveux, doucement.

-Vous allez finir par attraper du mal.

-Mais non, Watson ! Je suis indestructible voyons !

Il baisse un peu les yeux, pose la serviette sur ses épaules, passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Oui, bien sûr…

Holmes ne lui répond plus, il ne doit plus en avoir la force.

-Laissez-moi prendre votre veste.

Il ne proteste pas. Comment pourrait-il. L'eau coule sur ses mains tant le tissu en est imbibé. Et Sherlock grelote alors que John approche précautionneusement ses mains de sa chemise. Il en défait les boutons, un par un. Le tissu peine à se décoller de sa peau.

-Vous devez avoir froid.

Pour seule réponse un hochement las de la tête, John passe le linge sur son torse, dans son dos. Son pantalon goutte encore sur le sol, mouille le canapé. Il se remet debout, lui tend une main.

-Il faut vous lever Holmes, je vais vous aider à retirer ce vêtement.

Les yeux soudain vifs de l'homme se tournent vers lui, il ne dit pas un mot.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant Sherlock, je suis votre médecin, ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Il se lève, ne prend pas appuie sur lui. John déboucle sa ceinture et fait glisser le pantalon détrempé au sol. Il fait lever l'un après l'autre les pieds à son ami.

-Vous pouvez vous rassoir, je vais vous sécher.

Sherlock grelote toujours, le feu dans la cheminée est mort depuis longtemps. Son regard réussit à suivre John jusqu'à la sortie. Il revient avec un sous-vêtement, propre, sec. Il lui essuie les jambes avec délicatesse

-Je crois que pour la suite, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi.

L'homme se lève devant lui, titube et retombe, le bout de tissu entre les doigts. Quand il tombe la deuxième fois, John est là pour l'en empêcher. Il l'accompagne jusqu'à son lit, se retourne pour qu'il se change. Quand il le devine coucher il ramasse son sous-vêtement humide et celui, sec, qu'il n'a pas daigné enfiler pour les remettre ailleurs. Le premier près du feu demain, sans doute. Mais pour l'instant il est accroupi près de cet homme qu'il ne sait plus comment sauver de lui-même. Cet homme à qui il tient tant.

-Si vous saviez comme je vous aime…

Mais Holmes répond, car Holmes ne dort pas encore. Et Dieu que sa voix est larmoyante.

-Je sais, je sais… Oh mon dieu Watson je sais… Pourquoi suis-je toujours obligé de savoir ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit d'ignorer parfois ? Savoir c'est parfois si… compliqué…

Et John a un mouvement de recul, et ses yeux s'agrandissent, et son cœur s'accélère. Mais Sherlock se redresse et ses bras l'enserrent avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste.

-Que dois-je faire, John… ?

Ses bras se referment, hésitants, sur le corps habituellement si fort de son ami, si fragile ce soir. Les mots se refusent à sortir de sa bouche. Comment savoir quoi lui dire… Alors il pose ses lèvres sur sa tempe et ferme les yeux.

-Dormez, c'est le plus sage je crois…

Quand il l'éloigne de lui des larmes coulent doucement sur son visage.

-Holmes… ?

Il revient vers lui, et il revient lentement. Est-ce ses lèvres contre les siennes ? John ferme les yeux. La caresse est plus douce que dans le plus doux de ses rêves. Il se sent tiré vers les couvertures, des bras l'entourent de nouveau, on chuchote à son oreille.

-Ne me laissez pas seul ce soir…

Alors il le laisse se coller contre lui, se nicher dans son cou, entrelacer leurs jambes. Et il passe à son tour ses mains dans son dos, le conjure de ne plus pleurer, lui promet de ne pas partir. Demain ils auront tout le temps d'en parler, mais ce soir, oui ce soir…

La pluie bat toujours contre les fenêtres de l'appartement, dehors les hommes se sont tus. Il fait toujours nuit sur Londres, mais Sherlock est rentré. Sherlock est enfin rentré. Et sa vie bat dans sa poitrine. John ferme les yeux. Enfin.

**Fin.**

* * *

Voilà... ^^ Un verdict ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! :)

Chip.


End file.
